villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Claus
Claus, also known as the Masked Man, is the secondary antagonist of Mother 3. He is the "commander" of the Pigmask Army, the son of Flint and Hinawa, and the older twin brother of the game's protagonist Lucas. After being brainwashed by Porky Minch, he became the commander of the Pigmask Army when he tried to avenge his mother Hinawa. Personality Before being brainwashed, Claus was a kind and positive child. He loved his family very much; it was when his mother, Hinawa, was killed by a Drago, that Claus became angry and tried killing the Drago that killed his mother, going missing from Tazmilly Village. After being brainwashed, Claus became a chimera full of hatred and resent towards the people who are against Porky, including his own family (his brother Lucas, and his father Flint). However, he was redeemed at the end. Appearance Before being brainwashed, Claus wore clothes that are similar to his brother's; with opposite colors: cyan and yellow. Unlike Lucas (who has blond hair), Claus has red hair in a similar style to Lucas'. He wears orange pants, white socks, cyan-white shoes. After he was brainwashed by Porky, Claus appears to have become more pale and wears an entirely different uniform. He wears a black-gray coat resembling a fur collar bomber jacket with a belt around his waist, orange trousers, a pair of white gloves and black-gray boots. He wears a large gray helmet which obscures his eyes, with a shadow from the helmet hiding his left eye, while a gray eye-piece covers up his right. Due to his cyborg transformation, Claus uses a jetpack in the shape of wings which he can simply turn on at his own will, while his right arm frequently uses an arm cannon with tubing attached to either the jetpack or his own back itself. Whether the arm cannon is detachable or if Claus' right arm is actually cybernetic, in which it can transform into an arm cannon, is unclear. History Claus was a more courageous and energetic child than his twin Lucas but shared his brother's kindness. After Claus' mother Hinawa was killed by a Mechanical Drago constructed by Porky Minch and his army, he leaves Tazmilly Village and ventures into the canyons to find and kill the beast to avenge his mother's death. Claus' father Flint hears of this and leaves the village to look for Claus. Flint encounters and defeats the mechanically reconstructed Drago that killed his wife, but Claus is nowhere to be found. He is presumed dead by the rest of Tazmily Village but Flint never gives up hope and continues searching for his son routinely for the next three years. In actuality, Claus was beaten within an inch of his life by the Drago when he was found and captured by Porky and his Pigmask Army. Porky's ultimate goal was to have the seven Needles pulled to have the world "reborn" in his own image, but he did not possess the power to pull them. Porky saw the potential in Claus and had him killed and reconstructed with robotic attachments, burying his memories deep inside of him. Breaking his will and his mind, Porky turned Claus into the commander of the Pigmask Army. After being brainwashed, Claus was no longer an innocent and positive child, but rather soulless and mostly mute, acting on Porky's will only. Were the seven Needles to be pulled, the sleeping dragon below the Nowhere Islands would awaken and destroy the world. The world would then be 'reborn' based on the heart of the person who pulled the Needles. If a person with good intentions pulled the Needles, the world would become a good place. Likewise, if an evil person pulled the Needles, the world would descend into chaos. Claus was set to work on pulling the Needles on Porky's behalf, but it would seem that Claus had neither good nor evil intentions, as the Magypsies, guardians of the Needles, noted that the puller seemed to have no heart. Lucas, being Claus' twin, was the only other person capable of pulling the Needles. Claus and Lucas engage in a race to pull the Needles and both manage to pull several. After defeating Porky, Lucas encounters Claus who is about to pull the final Needle. Lucas and his friends confront Claus before he fires a bolt of electricity, knocking everyone but Lucas unconscious due to his Franklin Badge, which possesses the power to deflect lightning. Throughout the battle, Lucas can't bring himself to attack his brother. Claus unrelentingly assaults him with his sword and arm cannon. Hinawa's voice calls out to Claus, urging him to end the battle. His mother's voice initially does not faze him and neither does his father Flint who intervenes in the fight but also fails to reach his son. As Hinawa's voice continues speaking throughout the fight, Claus is eventually overcome by his buried memories and emotions. In the end, Claus regains his humanity and removes his mask. Claus looks at his brother before firing an intense bolt of lightning at him, fully knowing that the Franklin Badge would deflect it back at Claus. Though mortally wounded he had enough strength to share his final moments with his brother. Claus apologizes and thanks his brother and father for freeing him. Before "going to that place where Mom is", Claus assures Lucas that they will meet again. Claus draws his final breath and dies in his brother's arms. Other Media ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Claus appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as two primary spirits, his regular spirit which is neutral type, and the Masked Man which is attack type. As Claus, his Spirit Battle is against Lucas on the Garden of Hope stage. When defeated, Metal Lucas, based on the Masked Man, appears wielding a Beam Sword with increased power. As the Masked Man, his Spirit Battle is a Stamina Battle against Lucas on the New Pork City stage with increased attack power and a fast Final Smash Meter. When equipped, he increases sword-based attacks. Gallery Images Unmasked Man.png|Claus unmasked. MManFlightMode.png|The Masked Man in flight mode. Videos Mother 3 - Final Battle Ending English *SPOILERS* Trivia *Claus' name is an intentional anagram of "Lucas". Navigation Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Pawns Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Cataclysm Category:Military Category:Right-Hand Category:Related to Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Twin/Clone Category:Supremacists Category:Psychics Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Game Bosses Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Homicidal Category:Lawful Evil